cwkfandomcom-20200213-history
Enhance your creatures
by Dilemma Overview The game tutorial goes over Enhancing at Rank 9, but I'll break it down (since the game tutorial can be a little overwhelming for new players). Creatures have levels 1-50. Most cool creatures start of at level 1. Rare creatures that come from the treasure cave are level 10. Algebraic creatures from the treasure cave are level 20. You can get level one rare (and maybe extremely unlikely and this has never been documented algebraic creatures) from chest drops in the battle arena, from the 25 day chest, or from in-game purchases. You increase a creature's level by powering it up. You do this by feeding it cake or other creatures. You can only power up a creature from level 1 to level 10, level 10 to level 20, and so on. There is a power up wall at levels 10, 20, 30, and 40. To get past this wall you have to add another star to the creature, and this means enhancing your creature. To enhance your creature, you have to collect specific ingredients from dungeon fights. Once you have all of the necessary ingredients, you can enhance your creature in the Laboratory thus giving it another star and thus allowing you to continue powering it up. For example, a 1 star level 10 creature can't be powered up any more. Once you enhance it to 2 stars, you can power it up from level 10 to level 20. You will have to enhance the creature again at level 20 from 2 stars to 3 stars if you want to continue to level it up. Summary of Ingredients All the ingredients are available in the dungeon. Each day offers a unique set of ingredients. There are two sets of ingredients that show of randomly. Snack Time ingredients show up twice each day for 1 hour at a time. Fancy Meal Time ingredients show up randomly every 2-3 weeks for 3 days at a time. Fancy Meal Time will also disappear for up to 5 months but there is a workaround available now. Stars and Adventures Stars are important for adventures. The more stars you are able to put into an adventure, the more likely you will receive the best possible (random) reward from that adventure. For example, an Easy Adventure has two wedges on the dial. Creatures with a total of 4 stars will get you into the second wedge. However, putting creatures into the adventure that have a total of 12 stars will get you better loot (more coins, shards, gems, and speed ups). This is especially true when you get adventures that are Hard, Very Hard, and Extreme. Put as many stars as you can into your adventures. Stars and Helpers Stars are part of the helper system. Read the very helpful [[Helper Tutorial|'Helper Tutorial']] (written by Arimel). To summarize... helpers can match your highest level creature... up to a point. If you have a 4 star level 40 helper, it can only go up to level 40 even if a level 50 creature is the counterpart. If the helper creature is level 40 but has 5 stars, it can participate as a level 50 helper for players who have level 50 creatures. Fancy Meal Time Ingredients Enhancing is the reason I starting building the Ingredients Tables. There was a Fancy Meal Time ingredients drought that lasted 2 months back in January, February, and March of 2017 and another drought that lasted from July through December of 2017. I originally thought that maybe we should start enhancing only creatures that didn't need FMT ingredients, or that we should know that we were going to hit enhancement walls for some creatures (for example, we weren't going to be able to get any lobsters to enhance from 3 stars to 4 stars). FMT is a problematic part of the game because of its inconsistency (it will some up randomly 10 times and then disappear for 5 months), but knowing which ingredients one needs ahead of time can be helpful so I've continued to update the ingredients table as more people have shared data with me. Read more about [[Fancy Meal Time|'Fancy Meal Time']] and how to get those ingredients any time you want. [[Fancy Meal Time|'LINK']] Dungeon Drop Rates Drop Rates will vary depending on the heart value of the dungeon. Drop rates can also be encouraged in a positive direction by varying your team (meaning changing your hero, your creatures, or your helper). The algorithm will sometimes get stuck and not recalculate your loot if your don't change your team in some way. Some players have attempted over 20 battles in a row without any ingredients dropping. Changing your team can avoid this. You might also consider taking a break from the dungeons and trying again in a few hours if ingredients aren't dropping for you. * 5 hearts - 100% ingredient drop rate * 10 hearts - 75% ingredient drop rate * 15 hearts - 50% ingredient drop rate * 25 hearts - 25% ingredient drop rate Enhancement Requirements Ingredient Tables These tables were compiled by members of the [https://www.facebook.com/groups/376182166063732/ '''Cardwars Kingdom Chat Clan Facebook group']'' Each link has three tables that include Algebraic, Rare, and Cool creatures and all the ingredient combinations needed to enhance each creature to its next star level. * [[Blue Plains Ingredient Tables|'Blue Plains Ingredients Tables']] * [[Cornfields Ingredient Tables|'Cornfields Ingredient Tables']] * [[Nicelands Ingredient Tables|'Nicelands Ingredient Tables']] * [[Sandylands Ingredient Tables|'Sandylands Ingredient Tables']] * [[Useless Swamp Ingredients Tables|'Useless Swamp Ingredient Tables']] Here's a link'''to the '''Excel file. All of the ingredient requirements for the Cool and Rare creatures have been collected. Many of the ingredient requirements for the Algebraic creatures have been collected, but these tables are a work in progress so there is still missing data. If you have any creatures that have missing sections in the tables, please share those ingredient requirements with us in the Discuss section of this Wikia. Español: Tablas de ingredientes Aquí están las tablas de alimentos/ingredientes en español. * [[Alimentos de Llanura Azul|'Alimentos de Llanura Azul']] * [[Alimentos de Campos de Maíz|'Alimentos de Campos de Maíz']] * [[Alimentos de Tierras Bellas|'Alimentos de Tierras Bellas']] * [[Alimentos de Tierra Arenosa|'Alimentos de Tierra Arenosa']] * [[Alimentos de Ciénaga Inútil|'Alimentos de Ciénaga Inútil']]